vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie LaMarche
Valerie LaMarche was a witch, Nandi's mother and former owner of Nandi's Specials History Valerie lived in New Orleans during World War 2 in a herb shop with her daughter Nandi on Bourbon Street. She was visited by Damon Salvatore who wanted her help in breaking a sire bond. She told him him she could if he killed 12 humans. Despite the fact he did, it clearly did not work as Charlotte remained sired to Damon. Nandi implied her mother may have used Damon to get access to magic even worse then dark magic called expression by using him to get the 12 sacrifices which are needed to access it. She later dies and her daughter took over as the owner and runner of the herb and remedies shop. Physical Appearance Valerie has a short wavy light brown hair, and almond brown eyes. She is of medium height, beautiful, but with a mischievous look. Personality Valerie is very refined, polite, and professional when it comes to what she wants, but under that she can be described as sinister. Valerie showed no remorse when she suggested the sacrifice of twelve humans to fulfill her ambitions. Valerie seemed to have loved her daughter, Nandi, and even named the store she owned after her. Nandi was ashamed of her mother's behavior and did her best to be the opposite her. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name Val is a short version form of Valentina or Valerie. Also used as an independent name. It is of Latin Origin, and the meaning is "To be healthy, strong." Appearances ;Season 4 *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased